IBC Continues to Be Leads National TV Ratings in February
March 4, 2014 In celebration of its upcoming 54th anniversary in March, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) remains to be the undisputed and preferred number three TV network in the country as more Filipinos in both urban and rural homes watched its programs in February, hitting an average national audience share of 28%, or a 8-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 45% and GMA’s 32%, based on data recently from Kantar Media survey. Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland), Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?), James Yap (PBA), Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar (Express Balita), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC also maintained its leadership in key territories across the country. In Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila), IBC’s audience share increased by two points to 30% in February from 28% in January, or a 12-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 35%. The network, meanwhile, continues to dominate Visayas and Mindanao scoring an average audience share of 15% and 10% in both areas vs rival’s Kapamilya network 58% and the Kapuso network has 22% and 21%. In the previous month, IBC’s Kapinoy Primetime (6PM-12MN) also proved to be the network’s strongest time block with an average audience share of 24%, or 9 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 30%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. Janella Salvador's phenomenal and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland remains to be the most-watched program in the country in February and continues to rule weekday programming with a national TV rating of 36.7%. It is followed by Drew Arellano's game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (35.2%), which is the number one program on weekends. The 2014 PLDT Home DSL PBA Philippine Cup for both finals and semifinals remain to be the most-watched program in the country in february with a national TV ratings of Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (31.2%), San Mig Coffee Mixers vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (31.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (31.2%) and Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. Petron Blaze Boosters (30.9%) at the no.1 spot of the primetime race. Express Balita also still the most-watch newscast in the country with a national TV rating of 30.7% or more than triple the rating of rival TV Patrol with 29.5% and 24 Oras with only 14.3%. Newest primetime offering Maghihintay Sa'yo top-billed by Cristine Reyes was a good start and rated high with an average national TV rating of 25.1%, ranking as the country’s nineth most viewed program in January and pounding ABS-CBN’s Got to Believe (29.9%) and GMA’s newly-launched Carmela (12.9%). Overall, IBC swept fifteen out of the top 30 most-watched programs in the country including Born to be a Superstar (30.5%), Tasya Fantasya (26.1%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (25.5%), Robi Domingo's game show The Million Second Quiz (24.3%), T.O.D.A.S. (22.9%), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (21.6%) and ONE FC (21.3%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TOP 30 PROGRAMS FROM FEBRUARY 2014 (NATIONAL HOMES)' Source: Kantar Media